I'm Yours
by Emmalekiwi
Summary: My take on Kurt and Blaine's first time in 3x05, contains Sex!


**I'm yours– My take on Blaine and Kurt's first time, fair amount of Fluff but also contains S.E.X. between two boys, if that isn't you thing then don't even bother clicking on the title for I will only ignore flamers!**

**Disclaimer! While I very much wish it was the case I unfortunately do not own Glee =( but I can at least claim this story to be my own even though the characters aren't. **

**I thought this would be about 2000 words but yeah…. As you can see it turned into more than that! I got to page 5 and the sex was only starting after 2500 words! Phew I didn't know my brain wanted to make it so long!**

**Oh well! I Hope you Enjoy my take on Klaine's first time from 3x05! **

**PS. I don't have a Beta so it's all my own work!**

"No…. I want to go back to your house" Kurt stated plainly so that his meaning was clear. Blaine's amber eyes lit up in recognition of Kurt's meaning "Ok" he responded with a slight hitch in his voice.

Blaine slid his hand from Kurt's waist so that they were holding hands, both boys jumped off the stage and up into the dimly lit corridor towards the student car park where Blaine's car was parked, they had decided for the show it was best for Blaine to drive as he could stop in at Kurt's as it was on his way home.

The 10minuet drive was filled with a tense nervous energy that emitted from both Blaine and Kurt as they realized what was about to happen once they arrived at Blaine's house.

"Are you sure your parents aren't home?" Kurt asked while fiddling with the button on his vest coat as they pulled up to the gate that lead to Blaine's residential area.

"Yes I'm sure, they won't be back from London until next week" Blaine said before nervously asking "Burt and Carole are gone until Sunday night right?"

"Yeah for some stupid campaign thing, they decided to make the weekend of it as they never have time normally what with Carole's hospitals shifts and Dad running the garage" replied Kurt

Blaine just hummed in reply while pulling into the garage of his house, he turned off the ignition and looked over to Kurt "Are you sure you want to do this? Because like I said before, I only want to do this if your comfortable"

Kurt just smiled before saying "I'm sure, I Love you Blaine… and the baby penguin has now officially migrated back to Antarctica" he added with a smirk. Blaine laughed before leaning over to give Kurt a chaste kiss on the lips "I'm glad, now I get 'sexy Kurt' all the time!"

"Urgh you did not just say that!" Kurt complained while smacking Blaine on the arm, Blaine simply laughed again before getting out of the car and walking over to Kurt's side to open the door

"After you good Sir" he said while offering his arm to Kurt to get out of the car, Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's arm, Blaine guided Kurt from the garage through the Kitchen, dining room and up the stairs to the 3rd level of the house that was his, it was huge with his bedroom, and hangout lounge and his own private bathroom.

Blaine lead them into his room and closed the door before locking it, Kurt walked over to sit on Blaine's bed, he looked over to his boyfriend who was nervously standing by the door as though he didn't know what to do, in retrospect Kurt thought 'Neither of us know quite what to do', he heaved a big breath before holding out his hand to Blaine "Come here", Blaine slowly moved towards the bed as though he didn't want to startle his boyfriend, he took the offered hand and before he had a chance, he was pulled down onto his bed and on top of Kurt, who laid there looking slightly startled before giggling softly into Blaine's curls,

"Wow I'm sorry that seemed a bit over eager!" Blaine smiled softly and laughed along with him

"Well Mr. Hummel as much as I wish to 'get to it' I really think I need a shower, I'm all sweaty and horrible from performing and I really should wash this gel out before it becomes concrete " Blaine flirted before softly kissing Kurt, he then hoisting himself back off the bed, he held out his hand, "Would you care to join me?" he asked softly, Kurt could hear the vulnerability in Blaine's voice and even though he was nervous and slightly intimidated with the idea of being naked with Blaine, perfect Blaine who had perfect muscles and golden skin, the desperate passion that seemed to have been ignited when he saw Blaine up on the stage had driven him to realize that yes he did want to have sex with Blaine, but not only that he wanted to give himself fully to the person he loved more than anything in the world.

"Why yes Mr. Anderson I think I would like that very much" he said while taking Blaine's hand and pulling himself to his feet, he followed Blaine into the adjourning bathroom before stopping in front of the sink while Blaine turned to face his partner, Blaine turned around to face Kurt and slowly let go of his hand before proceeding to pull his cardigan and shirt off in one movement, leaving in only his tank top on his top half, Blaine moved forwards and fingered Kurt's vest and white shirt before looking up as though to ask 'is this okay?' Kurt nodded and watched Blaine slowly undo the buttons on his vest, Blaine slid it off him shoulders and hung it on one of the hooks that lined the wall, he then slowly pulled Kurt's white long-sleeve t-shirt over his head, leaving Kurt in a thin white short-sleeved t-shirt.

Blaine didn't let his eyes move from Kurt's while he moved back to his own pants and started to undo the belt buckle, button and Zipper on his pants, Kurt's breathing and heart rate minutely increased at the intimacy of the moment but he was fixated on what his soon-to-be Lovers pants and boxers, Kurt suddenly lent forward and in a moment of courage helped Blaine pull his pants off, they were kicked to the corner and Blaine was left standing in front of Kurt in only a tank top and boxers, Blaine moved forwards to help Kurt with his own skin-tight jeans, Kurt was nervous more so now but allowed Blaine to continue in disrobing him, soon both boys were only left in a shirt and boxers, Blaine took the initiative and stripped his tank top off.

Kurt stopped breathing for a moment as he drank in the sight of his almost naked boyfriend; his eyes traced every place of exposed skin greedily, taking note of the dips and curves on the beautifully tanned skin, his hand seemed to move forward without his brain having given permission, it came into contact with hot, soft smooth hairless skin, Blaine's breath hitched at the touch and he brought his own hand up to Kurt's shirt and started to pull it upwards, wanting to see the smooth pale skin of his partner.

Kurt allowed Blaine to pull his shirt up and over his head before it was disposed upon the ground in the corner with Blaine's clothes. Both boys just took a moment to drink in each other before Blaine took and deep breath and allowed his hand to train from Kurt's collarbone, down over his hairless chest to rest on his hipbones. Blaine pulled Kurt forwards so that there chests where touching, he lent in to kiss Kurt while quietly murmuring, "You are so beautiful Kurt, the most beautiful man I have ever seen" Kurt blushed softly, allowing for some color to come into those normally pale cheeks,

"So are you Blaine, I love you so much and I want you to make love to me tonight, I want to remember this night for the rest of my life" Kurt replied in kind while gazing softly into Blaine's amber pools, they slowly moved their hands down to remove the last layers of clothing between them. They kept eye contact as they bared themselves to each other for the first time, slowly as if buy mutual consent they let there eyes wander down, Kurt sucked in a breath as he saw Blaine's penis, it was long but luckily not too thick, it was half hard already and a lighter color than the rest of Blaine, his boyfriend obviously preferred to shave like he himself did for there was no hair, the deliciously enticing V formed by Blaine's hipbones had a very sparse spattering of hair, much like the rest of his almost hairless chest.

Blaine looked down to see his boyfriend was indeed hairless all over and that as much as he claimed to have 'pear hips' he in fact had a strongly defined abdomen that was completed by a perfect V from his hipbones, Kurt's penis was roughly the same size as his own but was instead very pale, alabaster like the rest of his perfect body, Blaine was so very tempted to reach out and feel it but instead he turned around to turn the shower on.

Kurt was fascinated by Blaine's perfect ass that was put on display as he turned around to turn the shower on, it was perk and firm looking, Kurt had the sudden urge to grope at the ass in front of him but with the help of willpower and embarrassment at his own urges he was able to resist.

Blaine stepped into the water and held his hand out to Kurt who took it and joined Blaine under the hot spray, he closed his eyes and let the hot water run over his body and wash away the tension and grime of the day, he opened his eyes when he heard Blaine release a breath, "What?" he asked quietly, not wanting to break the atmosphere. "God Kurt your gorgeous, I don't know what I did right to deserve you after being an oblivious dick for a good 3months" Blaine said while letting his gaze wander unabashed over Kurt's body.

Kurt blushed at the scrutiny and words but copied Blaine in his unashamed gazing upon the golden wet body. Kurt reached over and got the shampoo, mainly to occupy his hands and partly because as much as he loved this shower with Blaine he wanted to have sex on a bed for his first time, "lean forward" he instructed softly, Blaine complied and he started to slowly work the shampoo through his boyfriends hair, it didn't take long before he was washing the conditioner out and Blaine was tenderly washing his chestnut locks for him. Blaine reached behind Kurt and turned the shower off before grabbing 2 clean towels off the rack and handing one to Kurt, the both stepped out and dried themselves off.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand once the towels where wrapped around their respective waists and walked back into his room and laying down on his bed, Kurt laydown next to him and they spent a few minutes just memorizing each others faces before Kurt lent forwards to slowly kiss Blaine, the kiss started off as sweet but quickly transformed into a passionate kiss full of lust, love and need, somewhere along the line Kurt had moved to straddle Blaine, he could feel the towel slipping and reached down to rip both of the towel off.

The first touch of their manhood's together had both boys moaning, Kurt froze upon making such a noise before realizing that he wasn't the only one making such an obscene noise, he realized that was in fact an incredible turn on, he went back to kissing Blaine passionately but quickly changed course downwards to his neck where Kurt started to nip, suck and taste the delicious skin there, Blaine was moaning and arching up into Kurt from the pleasure while also seeking out more of that star-inducing friction, both boys started to grind into each other.

Blaine decided he needed to return the favor and flipped Kurt onto his back while starting to return the favor of tasting that delicious skin on his nearly-lovers neck, he quickly reached over to his side cabinet and picked up the lube and box on Condom's before dropping them onto the pillow close to Kurt's head.

Blaine slowly started to kiss his way down Kurt's chest; he was becoming incredibly aroused at the noises Kurt was making, a moan here, a whimper there and on occasion a hiss or whine, it was intoxicating and addictive Blaine decided that he could live the rest of his life hearing these noises that were coming from Kurt's deliciously swollen lips. Blaine kissed right down to Kurt's V before he proceeded to nip and suck on the skin along that area, he nearly reached Kurt's penis before he started on the other side, completely ignoring Kurt's whine of disappointment.

Kurt was in heaven, the sensations upon his skin that were being created by the boy he loved were amazing and he knew if he didn't get Blaine to stop soon this was going to be over before it even began.

"w-wait, Blaine! P-please!" Kurt whimpered, he reached down to pull Blaine upwards. "Oh my – Kurt I'm sorry!" Blaine started to babble

"Shhh love its not that, its that if you keep doing what you were this night is going to be over before it begins" Kurt confessed, he lent in to kiss Blaine who passionately responded, Blaine reached up to grab the lube that was between the pillows, "Are you sure? I mean I know you said you were but I'm going to be taking your virginity, that's something you will never get back and I don't want you to regret it." Blaine asked while keeping his weight off Kurt by using his elbows that were rested on either side or Kurt's head.

"Blaine, I love you, I could never regret giving my virginity to someone I love, I want to give this to you…. Unless you're not ready! Oh my god I have been so selfish how could I have not seen it? You keep asking in hopes that I will say I'm not ready because your - mph" Kurt was silenced by a pair of delicious lips covering his own "I can assure you Kurt I am very much ready, I just wanted to be sure that you wanted this." Blaine mumbled while still kissing Kurt "And I love you too, very much" he added.

Kurt declared breathlessly once he had detached his mouth from Blaine's "I'm ready Blaine, I want you inside me." Blaine responded by leaning down to kiss Kurt while popping open the lube bottle, Blaine poured some onto his hand and moved his hand down towards Kurt's entrance, Kurt spread his legs in anticipation of what was to come. Blaine moved back to look down at his beautiful boyfriend, lips swollen, his cock hard, bite marks scattered across his skin, flushed from arousal, it was Blaine thought like an angel had come down from heaven and blessed him in the form of his boyfriend.

Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt's face as he reached down and started to circle Kurt's entrance, Kurt's face scrunched up slightly at the odd feeling but he moaned and thrust his hips down slightly to gain a bit more friction once Blaine started to slowly, teasingly thrust the tip of his finger in and out, he moved his finger around applying pressure around Kurt's hole so as to loosen the muscles, after a minuet or so Blaine pulled his fingers away and added more lube, all the while watching Kurt's face as it scrunched up in pleasure, Kurt let out moans and whimpers here and there while he felt Blaine's fingers start to prepare him.

Blaine moved his hand back and slowly started to push his finger in until he reached the knuckle, he watched as Kurt winced at the burn and he felt the muscles contract before he slowly started to use his free hand to start stroking Kurt to help him relax, once he felt the muscles were no longer holding his finger in a vice he slowly started to stroke the insides of the walls, trying to relax and loosen them up, he thrust his finger slowly in and out, Kurt had an odd expression, obviously not sure if the feeling was good or bad before his whole body jolted in ecstasy as he felt Blaine's finger rub something inside of him, his prostate his brain supplied once the feeling had subsided.

Blaine watched as Kurt's back arched and his mouth dropped open in a silent moan as he brushed something inside of his lovers walls, he felt the muscles flutter around his finger and decided to add another finger, he let go of Kurt's cock, eliciting a whimper at the loss and used his hand to pour more lube onto a 2nd finger, from there he quickly managed to open up Kurt, only brushing his lovers prostate occasionally.

Kurt was in heaven, he was moaning and whimpering while thrusting downwards onto Blaine fingers in hopes of creating more friction and regaining the amazing star-inducing feeling when his prostate was brushed, he felt the burn of 2 and then 3 fingers breaching his entrance but the burn was an addicting kind of pain, one that he didn't realize he craved until he had felt it.  
>"I-I'm re-ready Blaine," he said, or at least tried to, it was quite difficult to talk while experiencing mind-blowing pleasure.<p>

Blaine nodded and pulled his fingers out of Kurt who whined at the loss, Blaine reached over and grabbed a condom, he tried opening the packet but the lube on his fingers made it impossible, Kurt could see this, he reached up and plucked the Condom from Blaine's hands, he didn't however open it, "We are both virgins right? And we both know we don't have anything so I don't think a condom in necessary" Kurt said, Blaine nodded "Yeah, I went and had a test a couple of weeks back and I'm clean, I did it even though I've never had sex cause it was just the easiest way to be sure" he babbled, Kurt simply smiled and lent back down onto the bed.

Blaine poured more lubricant onto his hand and slicked up his cock before kneeling down and lining it up with Kurt's entrance. Blaine lent in to kiss Kurt while he started to breech the entrance. Heat, so hot it almost hurt was all Blaine could think of, it was so amazingly hot and tight that he knew he wouldn't last long. He heard Kurt whimper and opened his eyes, he hadn't even realized he had closed them, Kurt's expression told Blaine that he was torn between pleasure and the pain of having something bigger than 3 fingers in his hole.

Kurt felt the head of Blaine's cock breech his entrance, it burned more than his fingers but it wasn't too bad, he whimpered as Blaine moved forwards more, the burn became more intense, especially once Blaine was nearly all the way in. He clung to Blaine's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, in an effort to ground himself. He felt Blaine's balls hit his ass and realized that his boyfriend's cock was all the way in, he opened his eyes and looked up into his lovers face, Blaine's eyes were closed in ecstasy and his face was contorted in pleasure, Pleasure that he was creating by just being himself, no clothing to hide behind, no façade to put up, just himself and the boy he was completely in love with.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked down, Kurt lay there flushed, nipples erect, panting and looking like a poster boy for debauchery, he realized that he was _inside_ his boyfriends body, he was _a part _of Kurt and no one else could ever say that they Kurt was theirs because Blaine would always be the boy who loved him and was his first, just like Kurt was Blaine's first.

Blaine slowly pulled back out, he heard Kurt's breath hitch at the friction, once we was almost all the way out he pushed back in, moaning at the delicious friction on his bare cock, he started to trust in and out of Kurt, changing the angle of his thrusts to find his prostate, on the 6th thrust back in Kurt let out a long moan and started to move in tandem with Blaine, searching blindly for something to ground himself on, he pulled Blaine down closer towards him and dug his nails into Blaine's back.

A rhythm was soon created and both boys rocked into each other, their moans whimpers and mutterings bounced off the wall of Blaine's bedroom, it didn't take long before they both started to frantically thrust as the end drew near, Blaine came first, his thrusts becoming erratic as he started to cum, he moaned out Kurt's name as his world exploded and eyes were dotted with stars.

Kurt came the moment he felt Blaine's hot cum start to spurt inside him, it was an extremely erotic feeling and seemed to prolong his orgasm, his whole body went taught as he came, his vision went black and become dotted with white stars, he yelled out Blaine's name and clutched tighter, riding his way through his first orgasm.

Blaine lay on Kurt his head snuggled into Kurt's neck, whole body limp from his mind-blowing orgasm. Kurt just lay there dazed; trying to regain a sense of the world, as it seemed his whole world seemed off kilter.

"Wow… that was…. Just Wow" Blaine said, his voice slightly muffled by Kurt's neck. Kurt just hummed in agreement.

He felt Blaine's now spent cock slowly pull out of him and he whined at the loss , Kurt felt the hot cum start to leak out his hole and the cool air skim over his skin when Blaine moved to get up, he watched as his lover walked into the bathroom and wet a flannel with hot water before moving back into his room.

Blaine tenderly wiped the drying cum off Kurt's stomach before wiping his cum that was still slowly dripping out of Kurt; he then wiped his own stomach and cock before throwing the flannel into the laundry basket.

Blaine pulled back the covers and helped Kurt under them before joining his lover under the blankets, Blaine wrapped himself around Kurt and felt himself slowly fade off into oblivion, before he fell asleep he managed to say "I love you Kurt"


End file.
